Marinette
by CorinneF
Summary: Ladybug mixed with Disney's Mulan China has been invaded by the fierce Yīng é (Hawkmoth) and his arm of Huns. Marinette is only a village girl who hopes to bring honor to her family by striking a good match. But when her crippled father is called to serve in the army she takes his armor and becomes a solider named Piáo chóng (ladybug) under Captain Adrien better known as Hēi māo
1. Chapter 1

**This is going** **to have the same story-line and most of the same talking from Mulan but** **there will be some difference to suit to more of the personalities of** **the show and Plagg and** **Tikki and a few o** **ther characters will be different but I am going to try to be as true as I can to the story. And the songs. Be warned.**

* * *

It was a cold dark night on the Great Wall. The wind blew softly waving the golden flags stations on the top of each tower of the massive structure. A guard was walking across the top of the wall, diligently taking his rounds. He kept his eyes open, attentively on the lookout for anything that might be a threat. After all, this wall was the barrier between the soldiers' home and well…. Everything else.

Suddenly a hawked swooped down, screeching, knocking the soldier's helmet off of his head. The hawk flew to the near-by guard tower atop of the pole where a flag waved quietly. The hawk folded its brown wings, they looked almost purple in the light, and his yellow eyes pierced menacingly towards the Chinese soldier. The soldier rubbed the back of his head checking around for blood, his eyes never straying from the hawk. He felt uneasy by the creature sitting there. The hawk called out again, screeching. The solider turned slowly facing the lands outside of China on the dark horizon. Then a single grappling hook flew up from over the wall burying itself into the barrier. He gasped slightly in alarm and cautiously walked over to and peered down. Suddenly tens more grappling hooks blackened by the night flew up, like giant spiders sailing in the breeze. The soldier stepped back in alarm as he turned his head staring down the long row of grappling hooks nestled in the wall. Oh no. The Huns!

"We're under attack!" he yelled making a run for the guard tower. "Light the signal!"

Nobody answered, this wasn't good. Huns poked their head over the wall. He continued running to the guard tower. The door near ladder opened and two menacing Huns stepped out from the shadows.

The soldier gasped in alarm quickly looking around for anyone else. He was the only one on this section of the wall. The only one that could reach the signal, he made a break for the ladder. One of the Huns attempted to bring his sword down on the soldier. The soldier dodged it and the sword crashed down against the stone as he jumped onto the ladder climbing up as quickly as he could. The Hun swung again this time at the soldier's feet but just missed. The sword hit instead the wooden ladder. The sword lodged itself on the ladder and the ladder trembled and broke apart as the Hun pulled the sword away. The Chinese soldier pulled himself up the edge of the stone tower…. Barley. He hoisted himself over the wall and snatched the torch beside him scrabbling for the signal when he stopped short.

From over the other side of the wall stepped a tale figure in a purple cloak. He proceeded to land in a crouch and slowly, terrifyingly raised himself up to his full stature. The soldier gasped in shock and fear and his heart pumped hard. The hawk flew down from the pole and landed on his owner's shoulder. The soldier stared briefly in horror before sliding his gaze back to the torch. The signal. The others, they needed to know. He might die after this but at least he would have saved his home, his country. He had to light signal.

So putting a brave face he lifted torch up high and brought it down on to the metal bowl filled with oil. It quickly caught flame creating a flaring ball of orange and yellow. The soldier and Hun glanced behind them hearing shout of other Chinese soldiers. A procession the towers around them lit up their signals one by one so that they all burned in unison. The soldier face was lit up by the glowing flames, a face of anger.

"Now all of China know you're here." He told him Hun bravely.

The Hun turned and viewed the golden dragon of the Chinese flag. He broke the pole with his bare hands and held it in his hands. The hawk did one more screech, flying of the tall Hun. He looked at the soldier and smirked as he hung the dead flag over the signal and watched as the flames devoured it.

"Perfect," Yīng é smiled.

* * *

 **The Names like Ladybug, Ca** **t Noir and Hawkmoth will first appear in their Chinese Forms then they will appear afterwards in their english forms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In** **this version of the story I'm going with the assumption that Gabriel Agresté and Hawkmoth are two different people and not the theory that they are the same person. And also I've made pictures of all the characters and I'm going to try to put a link to where you guys can see them and if you want to see more characters and scenes just tell me.**

* * *

The giant place doors to the emperor's palace swung open. Inside was red engraved with golden dragons glittering on the columns symbolizing China, much like the rest of the emperor's palace, and it was spacious and open with tall ceilings. In the center were stairs leading up to a beautifully crafted throne where sat Emperor Fu looking calm and collected as he always did. General Gabriel Agresté hurriedly, grandly, marched into the room up to Emperor Fu. The horrible news had reached them from scouts along the Wall. The Hun had invaded China. Two of his most loyal soldiers followed General Agresté as they all fell to the floor and bowed deeply before the general spoke.

"Your majesty, the Huns have crossed our Northern Border," the Emperor eyes widened slightly but his face showed nothing else. His posture stood all

"Impossible!" a voice perked from behind the emperor. A scrawny man in green, named Wyazz stood behind Fu holding a tablet and a writing brush. He was an adviser and scribe for the emperor. "No one can get through the Great Wall."

The emperor held up a hand to silence his scribe from interrupting again. Wyazz immediately obeyed, letting General Agresté continue.

"Hawkmoth is leading them." he spoke gravely and carefully. The emperor frowned thoughtfully, disturbed by the news and contemplating what to do.

"We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately. " General Agresté assured him.

"No," Emperor Fu said rising pointing his hand out, "send your troops to my people." He put his arm back down at his side his long red, white and gold cloak sparkling nobly.

"Wyazz," he spoke with authority as head turned to his head to him.

"Yes, your highness?" Wyazz nodded bowing his upper body slightly in respect for his ruler. The emperor began dramatically going down the steps, walking towards the general. His pace was steady and he never broke his stride, calm and composed and wise.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible." He commanded his officers. General Agresté stood, cradling his helmet against his chest, standing firmly.

"Forgive me, your majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him." He proclaimed to him confidently standing tall and brave. Emperor Fu walked up to him grandly studied him with his soft but searching eyes.

"I won't take any chances General," Fu spoke to him firmly. "A single grain of rice can tip the scale, one man," he held up his figure as the general listened intently, "maybe be the difference between victory and defeat."

General Agresté bowed again before going to prepare his army and his son for battle.

* * *

 **So now you have** **the feel of how the story is going t** **o be** **. So unfortunately I'm going to make Wayzz a little jerk-ish just because I couldn't find another character that was close to Fu and I wish I couldn't but alas. Enjoy! I will try make more pictures.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo…. I have the pictures up on my devant art account but it won't let me put in the link so in case anybody wants to know Corinne-of-the-World in devant art so you know. Enjoy.**

"Quiet and demure," Marinette sat cross-legged on her pink bed-spread talking to herself as she played with her rice, that she was suppose to be eating, with her chopsticks. Her blackish-blue hair normally in two pig-tales was down at its full length that went down to her waist. An ink brush was tucked snuggly away on her ear and she stared intently at the scroll with the list of wifely attributes that was praised.

"Delicate," she mumbled with her mouth full of rice, she grabbed her ink pen from her ear and dipped it into her inkblot covering it with night black ink, "Refined, Poised."

She held out her arm which was covered in Chinese symbols, writing. Big enough for her to see but small enough to hide by her sleeves without her the matchmaker or her mother noticing. She was worried. Her family's honor was resting on her shoulders and she needed to make sure she remembered everything. With a little stroke of her brush she added a line to the last character.

"Punctual," she announced pleased with herself, it was fool proof. Then the family rooster crowed loudly from the roof above her.

"Ai-yah!" Marinette cried out in alarm, scrambling out of bed in her blue nightwear realizing she was late, again. She toppled out of bed and through the archway door of her room.

"Little brother!" she called for the tiny dog. She ran down the hallway of her home while she blew on her inky arm trying to get it to try faster. She was late, she was so late, why was she late of all today of all days? Uggh!

"Little brother! Littl- Ahh!" she sighed sweetly as she saw the little dog snoring peaceful on the floor peacefully dreaming about bones most likely. She smiled at the cute dog, such a lazy sweet heart.

"There you are…"

Little brother perked up instantly at the sound of Marinette's voice and bounced up and down around her.

"Who's the smartest doggie in the world," she asked him using her baby voice that she only used for him. He faced towards the wall at attention before Marinette gently picked him up and turned him around. She would need his help to get her chores done.

"Come on smart boy." She grabbed a sack of corn throwing it behind the excited puppy. "Can you help me with my chores today?" the dog barked at her in agreement. She loved the little dog from the time when she had found him on the street as a puppy to now. He wasn't the smartest dog but he was excitable and sweet. She cared about the dog with all her heart. He wagged his tail at her happily as she took a bamboo poll and tied it to his back with a bone like a fishing pole so that the bone fell in front of his face. Marinette giggled as Little Brother as he noticed the bone. He growled at it and then chased it as fast as he could around and around in circles. Marinette smiled opening the door so he could run outside. Instead he ran straight into the wall next to the door, and Marinette gasped in alarm. Little Brother shook it off and continued running out the door as Marinette smiled while playfully rolling her eyes after him. She then went off to the kitchen to make her father his daily ginger tea and to get herself dressed.

Mean while the dog ran wildly around the courtyard of the house making a corn trail that gathering an army of hungry chickens to follow after him. He ran up the hill towards the ancestral shrine.

Tom Dupin-Cheng placed sweet smelling incidence in the dish guarded by a cat-like creature made of bronze. It swung slightly as pulled away and smoke floated up in the air so the room became clouded in a foggy haze. He steadied himself on his cane as he knelt down in front of the alters of his ancestors. It was hard for such a big man of his stature to kneel down but he had done it enough times that he had mastered it. He gently placed his cane to the side of him and bowed low down.

"Honorable ancestors," he prayed looking up from the bow while folding his hands together, "Please help Marinette impress the matchmaker today."

Just then Little Brother came barking through with the herd of chickens behind him, clucking and screeching. Tom opened his eyes slightly and viewed the scene of the shrine now filled with loose corn cornels and clucking chickens. He sighed. Marinette…

"Please," he begged desperately, "Please, help her."

Marinette walked slowly, carefully up the alter steps in her pink, white and dark brown dress with flowers, making sure not to trip, like usually did, while holding a tray of hot tea. She had an unfortunate reputation of being clumsy. As she neared the alter entrance she saw Little Brother. The poor dog was desperately trying to get the bone just dangling out of his reach. Marinette took pity on the poor dog so she crouched down balancing the tea in one hand and help the dog with the other. He took the bone in his mouth and began to munch on it mercilessly. Marinette smiled gracefully at the dog and she stood and began to walk forward not watch where she was going.

"Father I brought your… woah!" She cried bumping into Tom. He stood firm towering over her, leaning on his cane for support. He never told her how he had gotten his injury and mother never talked about it, it had happened when Marinette was only told when her father got home that he was a hero. So she never asked out of respect to him. The tea sup and tray fell swiftly to ground with a loud defined crash but Tom's solider instincts kicked in and he caught the teapot saving it with his cane.

"Marinette," he sighed exasperated. He loved his daughter but sometimes…

"I brought a spare." Marinette chirped pulling another cup out of her sleeve like a magic trick.

"Marinette…" Tom repeated as Marinette gently used her fingertips carefully tipping the teapot still on her father's cane so that warm tea poured out into the cup so that it started steaming. She continued to talk.

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning…"

"Marinette."

"And three at night." She finished taking his hand and placing the steaming sweet smelling cup of tea in it. He smelled ginger, his favorite.

"Marinette, you should already be in town." He told her firmly. Even though she was a young lady she still persisted in wearing her hair in two girlish ponytails.

"We are counting on you… "

"To up hold the family honor." She finished reciting the rest.

"Don't worry Father," she assured him smiling while pulling her sleeve down behind her back so that the writing was hidden from view.

"Wish me luck," she called as she went down the stairs holding her skirt up in a somewhat ladylike fashion.

"Hurry!" Tom called after his daughter, watching her worriedly as she went. He glazed down at the dog with a bone stuffed in his mouth that stared back up at him. He sighed inwardly, at his daughter's latest antics.

"I'm going to pray some more." Tom murmured as he hobbled back into the small temple. She would need all prayer she could get

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and if you know how to put in pictures please can you help me out. Thanks! I will try to update as often as possible.**


End file.
